


A Flickering Flame

by Marionette_Ame, Sebastian_Clarke



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Incest, M/M, Reverse Beauty and the Beast AU, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Clarke/pseuds/Sebastian_Clarke
Summary: In a prospering kingdom, a sacrifice is sent to a castle on the southern outskirts every ten years. The home of an ancient monster. Usually all is fine, and the sacrifices return but, the king grows tired of this tradition. So he sends the greatest magician this time in hopes to defeat the monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the setting. This is not necessary to read.

#  Background

Eotias is the name of this world. It is a high fantasy setting that allows for countless things and there is no concept of homophobia in this world, though there is discrimination from one species to another.

** **

#  Maps

##  1\. Countries:

##  2\. Religion:

#  Magic

##  1\. Background

Magic is just another part of life like water and fire. It is considered normal and is present everywhere; you cannot run out of it. There are scientific explanations for it though most do not know about that as the Empire of Astra and the Republic of Yahud only recently made the initial discovery.

##  2\. Types

###  a. Natural

  * This is magic that is already present and can be used easily with little to no practice. It is the magic in the world, and also the magic present inside of various species.
  * Magic inside of people is referred to as latent magic. Latent magic elongates life and those lacking it have shorter lives. This cannot be remedied by artificial magic.
  * Examples of natural magic are floating landmasses, the cold that accompanies spirits of death, werebeasts’ shapeshifting, etc.

###  b. Artificial

  * Artificial magic is magic that is harnessed so that anybody can use it, or magic that requires learning and casting by those with latent magic.
  * This is extremely useful as it makes it accessible to those who have no latent magic.
  * Potions are a common example, and so is using magic to power machines, artificial floating islands, etc.

##  3\. Methods

###  a. Instinctive

  * Instinctive magic is just like it sounds. People are left to figure out how to cast by instinct and they must figure things out themselves.
  * Takes longer to learn.
  * This causes a large variety in magic users as everyone does things differently, but it can make cooperation difficult.
  * People cast magic in the way that they are most comfortable.

###  b. Taught

  * This is when people are taught how to cast magic.
  * This lets everyone learn faster.
  * There is not much variety in how people utilise magic which makes new discoveries rare.
  * Not everyone is suited to the way that the magic is taught in that region which may stagnate their growth.

###  c. Yahud School

  * This combines both methods. Though this sounds simple in theory and like common sense, it is actually very difficult.
  * People are taught what the basics of magic casting are but not how to cast the magic itself so that they can develop their own style. So, by making sure everyone is capable of the same basics, cooperation is made easier.
  * Faster than instinctive, slower than taught.

** **

#  Religions

##  1\. Aentrah Fire

  * The worship of the sun (Aentrah).
  * Aentrah is seen as the life giver and as such the people devote themselves to prayer. There are churches and the equivalent of archbishop is the King of the Solian Kingdom. Members of the clergy are chosen from the destitute to help give them better lives and a way to serve the kingdom.
  * Fasting is common and the clergy fasts from dawn to dusk on alternate days. Normal devotees usually only fast once a week or once every two weeks. Most also go to church daily at anytime as there is always something going on.
  * There is a harvest festival where the people burn an ounce or two of what they have gotten in dedication to Aentrah. This is believed to help keep it burning and the reason they do not burn more is because Aentrah is said to find it wasteful.

##  2\. All Mother’s Grace

  * The All Mother’s Grace holds Astra to be an omnipotent figure, though not omniscient as they see her as a maternal figure who would never let all the atrocities of the world occur. Aside from this all lore is the same as that of those who believe in Astra but not in this religion.
  * They hold a ceremony biannually on the spring solstice and autumn equinox. This is to direct energy to help replenish the world’s resources as they do not want it to be in a bad condition when Astra awakes.
  * All that they do, they do in Astra’s honour. They also refer to her as Lady Grace.

##  3\. Astra, Mother of the World and Stars

  * Astra is believed to be the creator of all that exists. She is seen as a maternal figure and is not in anyway omniscient or omnipotent. After creating the universe, she dissipated and rests within everything that exists, sleeping to try to recover from the fatigue of creation. Whether she ever will wake is unknown to her and to all else.
  * Those who believe in this do not worship her or consider her to be some cosmic deity. To them she is their beloved mother who birthed them and they simply acknowledge this. They do not sacrifice anything or have any sort of festival. All they do is live in appreciation of her.
  * They refer to her by name, ‘the mother’, or variations of such things.

##  4\. Fbejdi

  * They believe that all things are deities and must be respected or else they will face retribution.

###  a. Undrin Order

  * Exclusive to Gacht.
  * They believe that only things in their empire are deities and that anything outside of Gacht has no spirit. As such they consider Gacht to be holy and superior, while the rest of the world is viewed as barbaric.
  * They are fine with violence and other cruel practices against things outside of Gacht.
  * They do not consume the flesh of animals from Gacht.

###  b. Morph Order

  * They believe that everything has a spirit and is a deity. As such those in this order are considered to be extremely kind and respectful.
  * Don’t consider the act of hunting itself to be cruel, just the method in which the animals are killed. As such they strive not to harm animals when they hunt them.
  * Very active as they pity all the still deities and do their best to do all they can to make their lives interesting.

##  5\. Harfa

  * Their singular god is considered to be the father of all the world and its creator. He is seen as both omnipotent and omniscient. He has no name.
  * This god is similar to the one in our Abrahamic religions in that he is testing the people. This is why he allows bad things to happen and people free will.
  * The religion states that humans are the purest and greatest of all species. Whether Paribog was established first or whether it was Harfa is unknown.
  * Practitioners of Harfa are referred to as farans, but many simply call them bigots.

##  6\. Lyoul

  * This is the belief of most werebeasts. Individuals have a connection to the animal they have the traits of and can shift into. By forging a deeper bond with an animal that they are the werebeast of, it is believed that they are able to understand their abilities at a deeper level and be more at ease with them.
  * It is considered heresy to hunt the animal that one is the werebeast of. It is also considered as such to harm or kill the bonded animal (this is a specific animal, like a pet, not the entire species) of another werebeast.

##  7\. Order of Qhell

  * Also known the Qhellian Pantheon.
  * A pantheon of gods with the ruler being the goddess Nib Hecif.
  * Nib Hecif is the goddess of the afterlife and has a harem other gods and goddesses. Most of those in the pantheon are in the harem, of her blood, or both. There are very few exceptions to this.
  * The people worship the gods they require the patronage of as well as Nib Hecif. If they do not please her, she will ensure that your afterlife will be hellish even if you were a good person. On the other hand, if you please her and you are a bad person than you will still have a hellish afterlife.
  * Sacrifices are made often. These can be animals, food, precious belongings, etc. Once they used to have sacrifices of people but realised that it was bad and would only ensure a hellish afterlife. Some also consider the sacrifice of living animals to be bad.

There are countless other religions but these go under assorted as they are not as widely practiced. There are also countless atheist and agnostics but they should be assumed to be everywhere.

** **

#  Species

There are countless species and only a few are covered in this section, and some common species such as elves have been left out but they do exist. Assume that any creature you can imagine with sentience exists, such as giant talking frogs.

##  1\. Angelic Beasts

  * Ordinary animals/plants that are born with an extremely high amount of latent magic. Over the years they collect more and more, and if they reach a certain proficiency with it, they awaken.
  * Awakening is when they receive sentience due to the magic and Astra’s will. This knowledge is given to them as they awaken, and as such every one of them believes in her. It also gives them wings if they do not already have them and they gain an angelic aura like that of angels and seraphs (which is why they can travel fast). They are capable of taking humanoid forms after awakening, but their wings remain and so do some of their features as an animal/plant.
  * Any children they have will be an angelic beast regardless of the other parent. The only exception is if they have children with humans or angels the child may be an angel, and if they have a child with a seraph, he/she may be one too.
  * Immortal unless killed.

##  2\. Angels

  * All have latent magic.
  * Angels are holy beings of monstrous appearance. They like angelic beasts and seraphs have Astra’s blessing which allows them to have an angelic aura that boosts speed.
  * They can take normal human forms, though they have either only one set of wings, or none at all, when as such. Compared to their original forms this is usually considered pitiful.
  * Like angelic beasts and seraphs, they believe in Astra and her alone.
  * Offspring of angels are always angels unless with angelic beasts or seraphs.
  * Immortal unless killed.

##  3\. Dwarves

  * Some have latent magic.
  * Short and big boned. Both the men and women wear beards. They also dress the same, with both sexes wearing dresses and pants.
  * Dwarves are dwarves. Mining, strong alcohol (that has no effect on scaled creatures and vice versa), etc.
  * Those without magic live for about 300 years while those who do have it live for around 2000 years.

##  4\. Humans

  * Humans are humans. They aren’t the weakest, nor are they the strongest.
  * Some humans have latent magic but these are a minority. Only about 0.5%. This percentage only applies to pure-blooded humans and those who are half human usually almost definitely have latent magic if the other parent is from a species with latent magic.
  * Humans and half humans with latent magic will live for about 800 years.

##  5\. Nature Spirits

  * All have latent magic.
  * Nature spirits is a wide category that refers to any spirit that represents something. This can be a nymph, a death spirit (spirits that take the appearance of someone who has dies. Not out of cruelty or to trick anyone but because they simply only have the ability to mimic others when it comes to appearance and cannot create their own. They do have their own name, personalities, etc), a naiad, etc.
  * Depending on their source, they are either immortal unless killed, or only last as long as their source does. In the cases of a lake that dries up every year before being filled in the rainy season and other such examples, the spirit is either reborn every time like a phoenix, or they hibernate.

##  6\. Scaled Creatures

  * All have latent magic.
  * Another wide category that encompasses creatures such as dragons (of all sorts), nagas, gorgons, talking lizards, sea serpents, merfolk, etc.
  * These creatures tend to be extremely long lived and have lives that last for 50,000-100,000 years depending on the species. As a result they are extremely peaceful and do not want to see their home destroyed even the slightest bit.

##  7\. Seraphs

  * All have latent magic.
  * There are three types of seraphs. The first borne, the second borne, and the half borne. The first borne are seraphs who are borne from pure magic and instilled with Astra’s ideals. As such they can be considered to have no free will. The second borne are the pureblood children of seraphs. The half borne are those who have seraph blood but also the blood of other species. The second borne and half borne have their own will.
  * The first borne do not follow the All Mother’s Grace.
  * Seraphs are humanoids from the beginning and have multiple pairs of wings. There is no such thing as a seraph with no wings. Once their blood in a descendant is diluted enough that they have no wings, they will not be considered a seraph/half borne.
  * They are extremely passionate lovers, and open to taking lovers of any sentient species. As such they have all sorts of descendants who are often looked down upon due to their strange heritage.
  * First borne and second borne are immortal unless killed. Half borne depend on the other parent.

##  8\. Werebeasts

  * All have latent magic.
  * Humanoids with features of animals. They differ from other species with features of animals since they are capable of shapeshifting to take the form of that animal.
  * Lifespan is similar to that of normal humans, though a bit longer.

** **

#  Territories

##  1\. Aesculapian Curatadia (Curatadia Forest)

  * Ruled by the oldest spirit of the forest and the council of elders.
  * No official religion, though most believe in Astra.
  * Nature spirits such as nymphs, elves, satyrs, etc. Some of the residents are like the fae and some are not. They almost always take lovers of a different species, and just as often from a different country.
  * Well known for their medical _and_ healing techniques. Medical refers to science, and healing to magic.
  * Tradio

##  2\. Dayihimese Empire (Dayihim)

  * The majority are werebeasts but there are some other species too, though they are discriminated against.
  * Once the territory was divided by tribes scattered all over, but now it is a strong, if violent, empire. They have stiff relations with most other countries thought they do trade. Most stiff is their relationship with the Empire of Astra who are wary after being attacked so often.
  * The official religion is Lyoul.
  * Well known for their advanced weaponry and their latent magic (mainly their shapeshifting abilities).
  * Werewolves.

##  3\. Empire of Astra (Astra)

  * Scaled creature (both land dwelling and water dwelling) majority in the western territory, with other species present as well. Eastern territory is much more mixed. Very friendly and their territory was not gained through any wars or bloodshed; they also do not try to restrict other countries unless they attempt to cause war.
  * Monarchy loosely through blood. The emperor is a bit of a figurehead and unless they are involved in one of the government’s departments, they have little to no say. The royal family is highly beloved though.
  * They have no official religion. There are many different cultures due to being an empire and as such have many different religions, as well as folklore. The empire encourages this diversity, as long as the people are in unity.
  * Have many things they’re known for as they are, once again, an empire. They do have an extremely impressive naval fleet though (then again, how can you not when all the species of the sea are of this empire), as well as the greatest libraries of Eotias.
  * Agvain, Siriana, and Kravei mostly.

##  4\. Free City of Haugloia (Haugloia)

  * A city of the angelic beasts. A neutral ground where people can come to solve their problems. As such there is a council for that.
  * No official religion though they follow Astra. This is also why they have no real governance but are still peaceful and orderly.
  * Originally a floating landmass, it has been chained down to the ground so that it may be accessible by all species. There is also a barrier that prevents any with ill will from entering.
  * The people here are extremely peaceful, though they are skilled and will rid Haugloia of any trouble makers if they aren’t citizens.
  * Known for its beautiful architecture and serenity.
  * Ru.

##  5\. Free City of Meifni (Meifni)

  * A city of the angelic beasts.
  * No official religion though they follow Astra. This is also why they have no real governance but are still peaceful and orderly.
  * Unlike Haugloia, Meifni is a floating landmass with a barrier that keeps all but citizens out. One is given a pass to enter if not a citizen, and how many times this pass can be used before it will disintegrate depends.
  * The land here is one with nature and most live at a distance from others (though with their family) since they are quick at travelling.
  * Ru.

##  6\. Gachtian Empire (Gacht)

  * An empire of many different species. Originally it was just a human empire but they mingled with other species often as such only a minority of the population can boast being purely of one species.
  * Discriminatory against citizens of other countries and highly nationalistic.
  * There is not official religion though the majority of the population follow the Fbejdi, specifically the Undrin Order.
  * Well known for being a melting pot of cultures.
  * Humans.

##  7\. Kingdom of Uxech div V'x (Shadow Kingdom)

  * The main inhabitants of this land are the shadow folk. They citizens often take lovers from other countries.
  * Their official religion is the Order of Qhell.
  * The land exudes an energy that makes people light on their feet. This doesn’t make them any faster than the residents however.
  * Known for their high-quality paper and ink.
  * Kertia.

##  8\. Kingdom of Yvena (Yvena)

  * A cold icy tundra made as such due to the magic leaking out of the spirits of death and cold that reside there. There are also various other species that are the kingdoms’ citizens.
  * No official religion though most believe in Astra.
  * Known for its citizens and landscape.
  * They have a very close relationship with the Empire of Astra.
  * Loyards.

##  9\. Kudecian Tribes (Kudecia)

  * A group of tribes that eventually assimilated into one large one. They then staked out their territory and have never looked to expand it since.
  * Though they are peaceful and have no love for war, they do enjoy different activities such as hunting, horse riding, archery, etc. As a result, they have made all sorts of games and sports, and are well known for the yearly tournaments they hold.
  * The official religion is the Morph order of the Fbejdi Church.
  * Gradeus’ clan.

##  10\. Lauplandic Protectorate (Laupland)

  * A country under the protection of Sky Child Vouneidhia, though they too protect Vouneidhia in return in a mutual relationship. This country came about to be due to not all of the progeny that seraphs had with other species being capable of flight, and as such requiring land that didn’t float to live on. They are wildly protective of Vouneidhia and vice versa.
  * The official religion is the All Mother’s Grace.
  * There is a wide assortment of species here, but they all have one thing in common. They are all capable of being knights as that is what the country is famous for.
  * Mergas

##  11\. League of Asht’efa (Asht’efa)

  * A collection of small independent countries that formed an alliance to protect themselves from others. As such the League of Asht’efa was created from the Treaty of Miyat.
  * Each country used to have one or two main species but over the centuries the people mingled as they were allowed into any country in the league without any sort of problem. They do have many angels though.
  * No official religion.
  * They have an impressive military despite being quite peaceful. Also known for their tea brews.
  * Landegre

##  12\. Mirelands

  * This is not a country, and instead territory that belongs to nobody.
  * The mirelands are referred to as such not because of its landscape (only a small portion is a swamp), but because of the extremely negative magical energy that is produced by the land. This ‘mire’ produces extremely dangerous flora and fauna, as well as an atmosphere of dread. As such few go there.
  * There are small tribes scattered all over these lands. After all, with how large they are it’s no surprise that there are people there.

##  13\. Paribogian Union (Paribog)

  * A solitary country that doesn’t allow non-citizens into it. If they do try, they are either thrown out violently or executed. Citizens who leave the country are not allowed to return.
  * Only humans live here. They are blood purists who believe that they shouldn’t taint their blood with that of other species. As such they are discriminatory against other species.
  * The official religion is of Harfa.
  * The country is skilled in providing for itself and doesn’t trade, with its main staples being rice and fish.
  * Humans.

##  14\. Republic of Yahud (Yahud)

  * A country for those with magic, regardless of their species. Around half the population is human though since aside from humans, other species all have some sort of latent magic they cannot survive without. As such the country eventually just became a place for scholars of magic to help expand the knowledge of it. The must go for those who wish to study the Yahud school of magic.
  * Democratic Republic with no official religion.
  * The most magical place on Eotias (both natural and artificial magic). A floating country, though this phenomenon is artificial and powered by magic.
  * Elenors.

##  15\. Sky Child Vouneidhia (Vouneidhia)

  * A theocracy. Their religion is the simply referred to as the All-Mother’s Grace.
  * A prideful country devoted to their religion. Seraphs, and almost only seraphs. No outsiders are allowed, aside from any lovers the seraphs take.
  * As they name of the country suggests, all the land of this country floats in the sky. This occurs naturally and there are other such sky landmasses, though there are also artificial ones that remain as such through the use of magic.
  * Blerster.

##  16\. Solian Kingdom (Sol)

  * Human majority with various other species. None of these other species are much larger than humans, and they are all humanoid.
  * The king is in charge of their main religion, the Aentrah Fire, while the prime minister is in charge of the kingdom.
  * Used to be a country that wished to expand territory by any means possible but has calmed down over the past few rulers. They have also become more tolerable of different species, though they are still very prejudiced and discriminatory people.
  * The most powerful magician of each generation has always been from this country, more specifically from a certain branch family of the royal bloodline. This family has the titles of Marquis/Marchioness of Suldana, a region that borders Curatadia Forest and is famous for the spider silk they produce.
  * The lord’s lineage, and the noblesse. However, the king has recruited people from other kingdoms.

##  17\. United Tribes of Viu’fei (Viu’fei Desert)

  * Tribes of species. These include humans, scaled folk, spirits, etc.
  * The tribes have agreements with each other and form a council with the leader of each tribe.
  * No official religion as the tribes are scattered and have different ones.
  * Generally peaceful though there are skirmishes. These skirmishes always have the root cause of an outsider tricking the tribes, which has made them wary.
  * Drosia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants more info just ask ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Ashoka sat on the throne, bored. Kings were only actually in charge of spiritual (magical most said behind the prime minister's back) affairs so he didn't have much to do, and he'd called for Raizel to see him days ago but it was taking him forever. He really needed to force all royal family members to live in the castle with him. That way he and Raskreia would have company, and nobody would take weeks to answer his summons.

Several weeks had passed in this manner before Raizel showed up at the castle. He bowed, "I am here to answer your summons, Lord."

He sighed and waved a hand. "No need for formalities when we're alone." They were in his room rather than the throne room. "It's 'your majesty' anyway. I was only a lord when we were children."

Raizel bowed again, "I apologise your majesty." He couldn't help but be formal, it was respectful after all.

Well, nobody except his own spouse called him familiarly anyway. He wasn't expecting much. "Take a seat. Why did it take you so long to arrive?"

Raizel took a seat, he was slightly embarrassed, "I set off when I received your summons, I had trouble finding my way."

Raizel had never had the best sense of direction but- "Here I was thinking your mother had locked you up in a tower for your safety and apparently you just got lost. I should have known."

"..." Raizel stared at the king, "I apologise, your majesty. May I ask, the reason for your summons?"

Ashoka sat with a huff. Nobody ever bothered to chat these days. "I wanted your advice on the sacrifice, the time is coming around again."

Raizel sat and thought, "You have never sought my council before in these matters, why the sudden change?"

"Oh well you know. I've been doing this for two hundred years and nothing's changed so a fellow magician might have something better to offer."

Raizel thought for a moment, "What could I offer that you can't?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just asking for advice you know. A new perspective since I've thought of all I can. I’m not sending you off to be the sacrifice." Oh, actually that sounded like a good idea.

Raizel thought about it for a few moments, "I shall go to the castle. As the sacrifice."

"Great idea but, _you_ said it, not me. Now you're gonna have to tell me how to make sure your family doesn't kill me." It's not like being a sacrifice was a death sentence anyway. The majority returned, whether it be in weeks, months, or years. Those who didn't... well, that's why they were called a sacrifice.

It was true his mother and brother were overprotective of him, but if there needed to be a sacrifice for the safety of the kingdom would they mind so much? He did volunteer after all. "You can tell them it was my decision to go, they will respect that." At least he hoped they would.

Sighing, Ashoka ran a hand through his hair. "I'll do that then. In a week's time will be the official announcement so you'll stay here for now. If you're bored in any way, just talk to Raskreia."

Raizel nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Raskreia stared at Raizel from across the table, silent. Why did father insist on this? She had more important things to do then spend time with a reclusive relative.

Raizel stared at Raskreia, he'd been told to come here by the king but, he didn't really enjoy talking. He preferred to watch the world outside his window.

"I must practice with my sword, will you accompany me down?" She'd go alone but father had told her to stay with him.

"Yes, of course." He wouldn't deny a request from the king's daughter.

There were many staircases to go down, many hallways, and she knew them all by heart. Still, she took a longer path because father had said the man needed to get more activity. "I have heard that you are acquainted with Lady Edian? Is that true?"

Raizel nodded, "Yes, we have met on several occasions."

"...Do you know if she has any particular interests aside from fencing?"

"Hmm..." Raizel thought about it for a few moments. "I haven't really noticed, she tends to keep to herself mostly."

"She speaks highly of you, is there really nothing?" Did Lady Edian have feelings for him then? The thought upset her.

Raizel shook his head. "She's never mentioned anything. I could ask her if you like."

"Please don't tell her it's me who wants to know. I-" a pink tint covered her cheeks- "wish for it to be a surprise for her."

Raizel nodded, he could be discreet if he had to be. "Of course." He wanted to know why Raskreia wished to surprise Edian but didn't feel it right to pry into another's business.

Entering the grounds where she usually trained, she bowed slightly to the blonde woman who was instructing some knights. "Lady Edian, Lord Raizel is in need of your tutelage. His skill with the sword is atrocious."

Raizel nodded, "It's been a while Lady Edian. I am willing to learn what you have to teach."

Edian gave one last order to the knights before they dispersed, it was her duty to train rookies after all. She bowed deeply to the princess, and merely put her hands together in respect for Lord Raizel, he was of the same standing she was, though a blush covered her face and ears . "I have received his majesty's order to do so as well. First, let me gauge your skill."

Raskreia nodded and retreated, letting the two have space for a spar as Lady Edian unsheathed her sword. A servant approached, offering Raizel the choices of a swordstaff and a xiphos, popular in a country across the seas.

Raizel looked at the weapons offered to him, and opted for the xiphos. He'd never held a sword or sparred with one before, so wasn't really sure what to do, instead he copied the grip Edian had on hers.

Edian smiled, on the surface it seemed polite, but in reality, she wondered if Lord Raizel knew that rapiers and a xiphos had two completely different techniques. "Please make the first move."

Raskreia watched, more focused on Edian than Raizel.

Raizel wasn't sure how to make the first move since he'd never taken part in a duel. He _had_ seen others training though, so imitating them, he slashed at Edian with the side of his sword, almost losing his balance.

Edian merely stepped back to avoid it. This... would be tough. And his majesty had said she only had a week. Inwardly sighing, she decided to do her best to teach him at least some of the basics.

It was almost embarrassing seeing Lord Raizel fail so utterly over and over again, but the calm demeanour that Lady Edian maintained kept Raskreia from cringing.

Raizel kept trying. He would master sword fighting, he _had_ to. The king was counting on him. He paid close attention to Edian's movements, and tried to copy them as best he could.

"That's enough." Edian lowered her rapiers after a while of observing him. "It's good that you can at least carry and use a xiphos, I will work with the rest."

Raizel simply nodded once. "Thank you." He smiled, he was sure with Edian's help he'd master sword fighting in no time.

"Your Highness, perhaps you should move to your courtyard for training. I'm afraid I won't be able to focus on you and there's no use to you lingering here." A shame really. The princess was of her best students, and Edian enjoyed her company.

Disappointed, Raskreia kept an impassive face. "Please excuse me then." She, hadn't expected that she'd be pushed away completely. Head high, she left.

Raizel was surprised at this, did that mean he wasn't as good as he thought?

Now, Edian tried to smile but her face didn't even twitch. "Let's work on how to hold the xiphos properly first." A servant gave her a xiphos for demonstration purposes.

Raizel nodded, paying close attention to the way Edian held the blade. Hmm... It appeared he was holding it wrong.

* * *

While Edian and Raizel worked on his swordsmanship, Raskreia slashed furiously at the target. All she had wished to do was watch Lady Edian, instead her company was of the trees, and Karias.

"Sis, what's wrong? You seem a little down." Karias said, moving over to where Raskreia was standing.

"I'm not your sister." Probably. She didn't know what father did with his spells and it was better not to. She continued to ruin the target as she spoke. "How are you supposed to court someone? You should know that right?"

"If you need advice on courting, then you've come to the right place. We Blersters are renowned among humans as the Gods of Love." He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

Raskreia stopped moving. "You're human too." Part human anyway. His father was a seraph from a neighbouring kingdom that had sworn his loyalty to hers over a century ago.

"Yes, but humans don't really care much about the small details as long as you can help them," he replied, "So, who're you trying to court?"

"...Lady Edian." The woman was easily a century older than her but, she was the princess. If anyone said anything about the difference in age she could stop them.

"Well, you could try giving her flowers. Red roses are the symbol of love after all, and I'm sure they'd make her happy," Karias advised, thinking of more ways to woo a woman.

"Flowers?" Well, she supposed Lady Edian probably liked them. "Anything else?"

"She does like swords, maybe you could find some nice decorative ones. I've seen several that are ornately designed and intricately carved," he said. People always loved gifts.

"Decorative swords? That-" the image of Lady Edian sparring emerged and she flushed red- "sounds good."

"When you're done with training, we could go and to the village and look for something Lady Edian would like?" He knew all the best places to buy gifts.

"We can go now. Why did you come in the first place? Did something happen?"

Karias shook his head, "No, I just didn't have anything better to do."

"You should work on materialising your wings more often. Don't slack off so much." ... "Even if you are helping me."

"I know but, it's such hard work. Besides, can't I spend time with my big sister,” he smiled nervously.

"Fine." Unfortunately she had a soft spot for him. "I'm sending you back later though." She sheathed her sword, starting to walk towards the stables.

Karias smiled, "Okay, let's go look for a gift." He didn't like training much.

Raskreia dealt with saddling her horse herself. A mare with the same golden-white colouring of many seraphs in her coat and mane. "Do you need a horse from here?"

"Ah, yes, that would be great thank you." Karias didn't like horse riding but, until he mastered how to use his wings he wouldn't be able to fly long distances.

With a nod, she called a servant to prepare the mare she usually had reserved for Karias. Soon enough they were riding out of the castle grounds, and into the city (a beautiful one with towering spires and rich fabrics. outposts and homes, bustling streets with nary those of misfortune) "You'll have to take the lead."

Karias nodded, as he led them through streets and side roads, until they came to a ginnel. They walked down the narrow passage, arriving to a shop that sold rare antiques and other items. "Here we are, this is the place. They have all kinds of beautifully decorated swords." The two of them headed inside.

Raskreia's eyes widened at the interior. All the different items, the things she could feel coming off from them, it was overwhelming. Different. Slowly she took a step, then another and started to look at the different swords. "Is this one good?"

Karias took the sword and twirled it in his hand a couple of times. It was beautifully balanced and lightweight. "It's a fine sword, I'm sure Lady Edian would like it,” he replied, giving his honest opinion of the blade. It looked beautiful and was of the highest craftsmanship.

Smiling, the weight on her heart lifted. Though she was good with swords she didn't have as much as an eye for aesthetics. "I'll get it then. Rozaria." A woman in a black robe and magician's hat appeared from the shadows. "Please buy it and have it prepared for gifting."

Rozaria nodded, and with a flirtatious smile, asked, "Ser Karias, may I have that?"

Karias smiled back, "Why of course." He hander the sword to her.

Taking it, not at all careful, she examined the sword. And then, as his guard was down, she swung the blade, the edge at his neck. "You should be more careful Ser. Any assassin would have been able to kill you like this. You're quite lucky it was me." Her tone was still cheerful.

Raskreia sighed. Rozaria was always doing this with everyone, and at this point she had given up on reining the woman in.

Karias shuddered, Rozaria was a frightening woman. "Of course, I should probably be more careful. Thank you," he responded, smiling nervously.

"Oh you're welcome." Rozaria kept in her laughter. It was so fun teasing people. Lowering the sword, she curtsied and went further into the shop.

Patting Karias' shoulder, Raskreia sighed. "This is why you need to train, or else Rozaria flirting will just be seen as a threat."

Karias just nodded, still in shock. "That was flirting? I thought she was going to kill me." Raskreia was right though, he did need to take his training more seriously, and after this he was going to do just that.

"She said that you were lucky it was her. That's her way of hinting that she wouldn't mind a date." It wasn't like Rozaria was being serious, she flirted with everyone. Though she would enjoy it if someone actually courted her.

"Hmm... Perhaps I should court her then." Karias smiled, "What kind of things does she like?"

...Right he was known for being a flirt too. All seraphs seemed to be big on romance. "She loves researching on combat spells. Or just go your usual route. She'll like that too." Raskreia started leading them back out.

Karias nodded, following Raskreia out, happy his usual route would be well received. Although he'd try and do something special for her.

"Do you want to have lunch in the city? It's already noon." The sun was right overhead, and though it shone brightly there was little heat.

"Yes, nearly losing my head has given me quite an appetite." He replied laughing nervously.

Raskreia chuckled. "I'm quite sure the possibility of a relationship has as well." She mounted her horse, and waited for Karias.

Karias smiled, excited by the possibility of romance, as he mounted his horse. "Looks like things will certainly be more fun from now on." Especially since he and Raskreia both had people they wished to court.

She snorted. "Fun for you. I'm will be worrying about many things." She held the reins loosely, and lead the way. There was a restaurant her father sneaked out to every now and then, it was pretty good for such a humble place.

Karias hummed, he was overjoyed. "Come on sis, you know romance is always fun. Enjoy it," he said trying to ease her mind.

She sighed. "It's not just that. The sacrifice will be chosen next week, and then there's the harvest season coming up right after that. There's always some problem or another then."

"Oh, those kinds of worries. They'll always be there so don't pay them too much mind. Everything will work out in the end."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She watched the road carefully, making sure there was nothing the mare would be scared by.

"Anytime sis." It'd be nice for her not to have to worry so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Edian passed some water to the exhausted Lord Raizel. He, really was much worse than she was used to. Even unfit children were easier to train, "How tired are you?"

"I'm exhausted, how's my progress?" Raizel wanted to know if he'd improved even slightly.

...She admired Lord Raizel. She really did. He had a confidence even his brother couldn't match. "It's better than before." For one he could actually hold the xiphos so it wouldn't be knocked out of his hand for that reason.

Raizel smiled, his training was paying off. Maybe he'd be able to master sword fighting in a week. "It's all thanks to you."

Sitting down beside him, she wondered how such a reclusive man was so... oblivious. "Were you not taught by anyone before?"

Raizel shook his head, "No, my Mother and my Brother deemed sword-fighting too dangerous. They didn't wish to see me get hurt, so I never really had the chance to train."

Oh? She knew Draconis cared for his brother but to this extent? "Then they're here now?" She certainly hoped so, Draconis was a good friend.

"No, the king summoned me, so I came here alone." Although thinking back, it might have been better for him to bring them along so it didn't take him a week to answer the summons.

"Oh." How disappointing. "Will they come anytime soon?"

"Yes, they will be coming for the official announcement of the sacrifice." Raizel told her, although they didn't know that he'd volunteered to go, just yet.

Oh finally! She needed someone to talk to who wasn't going to question her about her ancestry. "And you're close to her highness?" The girl needed more friends. Ones that didn't think shooting the sun was a challenge.

Raizel nodded, "Yes, we've been friends for a long time."

Edian's lips twitched into a small smile before going back to her usual impassive look. "And how much of it has had his majesty trying to set you both up?"

Raizel thought about it for a while, he couldn't remember a time when he'd spoken to Raskreia where the king wasn't somehow involved. "I don't know," he replied, a look of worry spreading across his face.

Sympathetically, Edian smiled at him. "Don't worry too much about it. If you don't view her romantically, he won't force a marriage."

Raizel was even more worried, "I didn't know that was part of his intentions."

"Then what were you reacting to before?" Edian asked, a lot more confused now. Everyone could tell that was his majesty's intention, but he thought of something else?

"That we're only friends because of the king." He was a little saddened, maybe he and Raskreia weren't as close as he thought they were.

"Oh. Well if you talk to her more that should change. Send her letters." When he was gone that is. Hopefully the man didn't mistake her advice as something he should do when they were in the same building as each other.

Raizel nodded, "Thank you." He smiled, feeling better. He'd be sure to send Raskreia letters, although he wasn't sure what to write in them.

"If there is nothing else, do you think you can return to training?"

Raizel nodded, "Yes, I've rested long enough." He still had a long way to go and wanted to be ready.

She stood up to instruct him, going a bit easier this time. It wouldn't do for him to be unable to return after all, and she needed to get him into decent shape. Training all day required energy. "Hold the xiphos tighter, anyone can disarm you otherwise. "

Raizel tightened his grip, Lady Edian was a good teacher. "What next?" He asked.

"Continue the slashes I instructed you in. Ten sets. After that run another round and you can take a break."

Raizel nodded, balancing himself, then started slashing the air while Edian walked around and studied his form and movements. After he'd finished the exercises, he looked to Edian, "So, what did you think? Have I made any progress?” he asked, wondering how far his skill had developed.

"...Like before, better." There was always progress in the beginning. "Dusk is approaching so we will end things here, come here every day after da- breakfast."

"Very well, I'll see you after breakfast."

Edian called a servant to take Lord Raizel back to his room. Outside of the courtyard, Rozaria waited, foot tapping impatiently.

Raizel followed Rozaria out of the training yard. It was good that he'd be escorted to his room, he wasn't good with directions.

As Rozaria led Raizel to his room, she asked, "Her highness was curious whether you asked about Lady Edian's interests. Did you?" She honestly didn't think he did but hey, surprises were possible.

Raizel shook his head, "No, regretfully there wasn't much opportunity for conversation."

Never mind. She was right. "I will take you to your room first. Dinner is soon and his majesty requests your attendance so a bath will be drawn and a change of clothes have been prepared my lord."

"Thank you." He hoped a servant would be sent to collect him later, he didn't want to get lost on his way to dinner.

Once at his room, Rozaria stood outside. "I will guide you through the castle from now on under her highness' orders. Please hurry, dinner is soon."

That was great, he'd have an escort while he was staying here then. "Thank you. Your service is greatly appreciated."

She curtsied, and shooed him inside. They had no time for small talk, and a magician like her was only playing servant for fun, so there wasn't any real repercussion for lack of respect.

Raizel made sure to bathe and dress himself before Rozaria came to collect him for dinner. "Thank you for escorting me."

"It's my job." The one that didn't matter but that was negligible. Once again leading the way, the king greeted them as they entered the dining room.

"Raizel! Come, sit down."

Raizel nodded, taking a seat next to the him.

"I'm preparing everything for your journey. Clothes, rations, all of that. Is there anything you need or want?" Ashoka waved the servants out of the room; all the food was on the table already anyway.

"Thank you, your majesty, I'm grateful for you taking care of everything. I don't need anything else."

Ah well, he'd just ask for whatever he thought important to be packed then. "How did the day go?"

"I trained with Lady Edian; I have made considerable progress but I have a long way to go." He explained the details of his day and the feedback he'd gotten from Edian.

"Considerable progress? That's good, and I expect even better the next few days. I'll have to send you off early so that practice is extremely important." Raizel wasn't eating so he replaced the empty plate in front of him with a full one.

Raizel nodded, "I'll be ready." He smiled, as he looked down at the food in front of him. It looked delicious.

"Are you sure you don't need to bring anything? Some magic tools? A staff? Maybe a bodyguard?" He started to pile his own plate with food, vegetables mostly.

Raizel was confused, why would he need all of those things? "I'm sure everything will be fine. There's no need to worry."

"You do remember you're going to confront a monster, right? Ancient being of immeasurable power or something along those lines. I understand that he doesn't kill people but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."

Raizel nodded, "Yes, but that's what my sword training is for." He was sure he'd be ready when the time came to face whatever creature lived in that castle.

Was... Raizel going to abandon his magic entirely? Magicians weren't common, and those with such power like his were even rarer. "You can't forget to use your prior training in other fields as well."

Raizel nodded, "You don't have to worry, I've been keeping up with my studies on magic." Most days he didn't have much to do, except sit and work on it.

"How are your diplomatic skills?" That was a staple lesson that even he couldn't avoid.

"I believe them to be excellent." Raizel replied, he hadn't practised much, but he did communicate with others well, or so he thought.

Oh by the lady of the heavens, his cousin was _dumb_. And so very confident. Hopefully the monster would find that endearing like he did. "Focus on your lessons with Lady Edian then. She's a good mentor."

"Yes, she is. I will do my best."

And she was also someone his daughter spent a lot of time with. Often she would leave his company to train under her. "Did Raskreia train with you too?"

Raizel shook his head, "No, Lady Edian asked her to train in the courtyard so she could focus on my training."

"Ah. So that's why she was so huffy earlier." His daughter really adored her mentor.

"Huffy?" Raizel asked, surprised. He hadn't really noticed any change in her demeanour. Was she upset?

"Rozaria said she was more focused in training then usual. That usually happens when she's unhappy." It was absolutely adorable, and she was learning at the same time. His daughter was the best!

Raizel nodded, he would ask Edian what she liked when he next saw her for training.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by fast, and hours before midnight when most lights were already out, Rozaria burst into Raizel's room. She had a lantern in hand to stave away the darkness and stood over the bed where he slept.

"Lord Raizel, wake up. We must go."

Raizel woke up, rubbing his eyes, "Is it time already?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is waiting for you, just get changed." Ideally this would be happening tomorrow in broad daylight after the official ceremony. It wasn't possible though. "I'll be waiting for you outside the door."

"Alright," Raizel got up quickly and changed. A few minutes later he met Rozaria outside his door. "I'm ready, please lead the way."

She took off at a brisk pace, heading to the stables. They made the journey in silence, and two horses awaited them, with a tall man holding their reins.

Curtsying, she greeted him, "Your Majesty."

Raizel bowed, "It's good to see you, Your Majesty."

With a difficult smile, Ashoka waved his hand dismissively. Rozaria took the reins from him and stood to the side, back straight. "Your family will be here tomorrow, are you completely sure about this?"

Raizel nodded. "Yes, I'm certain. Someone has to go, and I did volunteer."

"Right." He was more worried about himself and what he was supposed to tell them. It wasn't like Raizel would die. "Everything you need is packed, and Rozaria will be taking you to the outskirts of our kingdom to the south. Listen to her."

"Thank you for everything." He smiled before following Rozaria. He'd be sure to listen to her instructions.

Ashoka spoke fretfully behind him. "You do know how to ride a horse right? Should I prepare a carriage?"

It made Rozaria roll her eyes. Really, this was just how he acted with her highness.

Raizel shook his head, "I'll be fine, please don't worry so much."

Ashoka looked conflicted but didn't say anything. He just stepped forward to wrap his cousin in a hug.

Raizel returned the hug. He'd miss the king; he was always so kind. A few moments passed, "I should get going, I need to leave before my family arrive."

"Yes just, make sure you eat properly okay?" He let go, still worried. "If the monster doesn't treat you properly just return. No need to risk too much."

Raizel nodded, "I will, thank you." Getting on the horse, he followed Rozaria to the monster's castle.

The next day, his majesty sat on his throne properly. Back straight, benevolent smile, ceremonial clothes. The men and women danced as they feasted but Edian simply stood by his side.

"Your majesty, are you feeling fine?"

The king was sick to his stomach, how was he going to explain this to Raizel's family? He smiled at Edian's question, "Yes, of course." He had to make it seem like he had things under control.

"The Marchioness will be arriving soon." So would Lord Draconis and she was eager for his company. He was a dear friend. "Have you thought of an excuse to explain Lord Raizel's absence?"

"Not at the moment, I don't suppose you've come up with anything?" He was terrible at coming up with excuses, and an even worse liar.

"...We could say he got lost and never arrived."

"That would be believable, but then we'd have to send out search parties. I wouldn't want to cause them worry if we don't find him. They'd have to find out the truth eventually, I just dread what will happen when they do."

"He won't die so that should at least calm them." Even if Draconis and his mother were overprotective, they were rational people. "Maybe if they go after Lord Raizel the monster will be vanquished sooner."

"You make a good point," Ashoka considered this for a moment, "Alright, I'll tell them he got lost. If they find out he sought shelter in the home of the monster they won't think I had anything to do with it."

"Then what about the ceremony? If we aren't announcing that we sent him, are we going to pretend to break the tradition?"

Ashoka let out a sigh, "Yes, you're right. We have to tell them about it. Why does this have to be so hard?" He whined.

Edian kept herself from smiling. What a childish king but, he was a good one who maintained his affairs without interfering in politics. "So, we announce that this year's sacrifice has been sent ahead of time and that it is the Lord?"

Ashoka nodded, "Yes, we'll make the announcement when everyone is present." He hoped that he'd be alive afterwards.

Edian bowed. "I will leave to make the last preparations then your majesty."

"Very well. I shall await the arrival of the guests."

Edian left to speak to Krasis first. Time went by quickly, at least for her, and then there was the loud announcement that made her still in her steps.

"The Marchioness of Suldala, Lady Xuvunue, and her son Lord Draconis."

An intimidating woman with an eyepatch, and a man resembling her were at the entrance. Their clothes in typical Suldala fashion were designed with the motifs of spiders.

Ashoka stood to greet them, "Welcome, welcome. It's good to see you again, have you been well?"

Xuvunue snorted, amusement obvious as she approached the king with her son and knelt. "We have been well your majesty." Draconis flashed a smile at Edian who had come to stand beside Ashoka again.

"That's great," Ashoka replied, "Why don't you make yourselves comfortable."

Hmm. She nodded. Standing, her eyes roamed the room but, it was too full. "Your majesty, do you know where Raizel is?"

"Ah, well, the thing with that is..." Ashoka forgot everything he was going to say. Should he just come out with the truth now?

Edian stepped in with a smile. "Lord Raizel is temporarily out. Please enjoy yourself first my lady." Draconis watched her, amused.

Thank the lady of the heavens, Lady Edian stepped in to save him. "Yes, please enjoy yourselves." He smiled.

Xuvunue nodded, bowed, and left. Though it was in search of Raizel rather than that. Draconis took Edian's arm and led her away. "So, what are you keeping from us? We're seeing each other after so long and the first thing you say is a lie Edi?"

"You'll find out later, it's not my place to say." She smiled.

"Is he even here?" Raizel wasn't the best at taking care of himself.

"You know I'd tell you if I could." She replied, it wasn't her place to say. It was for the king to inform them.

He laughed. So she wasn't going to let slip. Same old, same old. "Then how have you been these days? Fun? Or have you been getting the urge to revolt and murder his majesty?" he teased.

She chuckled at that, "I've been well. His majesty is a great ruler, even if he is a little bit childish at times."

"He's kept to regulating only magic like he's supposed to. The prime minister is pleased with him." And it was always good for that to be the case. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I've also heard that the people like betting on who his spouse is. Do you know?"

Edian smiled, "No, I've never met anyone apart from his majesty and his daughter. Who do the people say?" She asked, curious, if anyone knew.

"Countless," he murmured, still holding her close so that nobody heard them. "There's a theory for every single person you can point at, especially if they hold some position of nobility or power. The biggest bets though? Your colleague, Knight Mergas, because of her hair, and the Prime Minister, Lunark."

"That's a lot of potential partners, who do you think it is?"

Draconis shrugged. "I do not know. The only romance I know of my cousin is the crush he had when we were ten. It was on one of the nagas or gorgons or something similar of the kingdom to the south of ours."

"That makes me wonder what he was like as a child." She smiled, wondering who his partner could be, he'd never spoken of anyone, nor did he seem to be courting. As curious as she was though, it wasn't her place to ask.

"Not too different from now. More eager to please maybe, he's mellowed out." It was very much possible that Ashoka's spouse was not human, but he didn't say that.

"I like how he is now, it's definitely entertaining." She giggled slightly. He was definitely fun to be around.

Resting his head on her shoulder, he observed the people. There were plenty of non-humans, and plenty who could potentially be his cousin's spouse. "It's also possible that his spouse and the mother of her highness are two completely different people. In which case I'd say that Knight Mergas, or at least someone from her family, is her mother."

"That's definitely possible," Edian placed a hand on the back of Draconis' head. "I wonder if he'd tell us, if we were to ask him?"

"Perhaps, or-" and he looked at the princess, who turned away the moment he did. How adorable. Her stare had been boring holes in him mere moments before but now she was pretending she had no interest in them- "we could ask her highness."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." The princess was far more approachable than his majesty.

"Stay here for a bit then, 'kay Edi?" Kissing her cheek, something they both knew was just friendly affection, he headed towards Raskreia. "Your highness-" he bowed- "it's been a while."

Raskreia looked at him coldly, "Yes, it has." She said pleasantly. Even if she didn't like him being close to her mentor, she had to remain courteous.

He kept himself from laughing. Oh, she was adorable! Did she have some sort of protective urge for Edian? Did something happen for her to act this way? The thought made him smile as his blood thirst grew. "I've heard from Lady Edian that you're her student. How is it being under such harsh training your highness?"

"It's not that harsh, it's actually rather enjoyable." She looked over at Edian, blushing slightly.

"Being up from dawn is enjoyable?" Blushing like that, how interesting. Was she harbouring feelings for Edi? Puppy love or the genuine deal? Or was he jumping to conclusions? He'd wait and see.

"Yes, dawn is the best time for training. It's quiet since there are less people around." She smiled; she'd get up even earlier if it meant being able to spend more time with Lady Edian.

Perhaps his little cousin's daughter was just a masochist. "Well, his majesty asked me to get the official lineage records of the royal line but, I am sure you're aware only direct heirs can get it yes? So he asked me to bring you too."

"Really? I'm sure my father would've mentioned something to me beforehand," she replied, wondering why he didn't ask her to get them instead.

He smiled. "He instructed Edian to guide me, but it seems he has forgotten she isn't of your blood."

"Alright. Will she be accompanying us? If my father asked her to go, she should come as well, don't you think?" Raskreia asked, hoping Lady Edian would join them.

"Of course." Back to Edian then. It was easy navigating through the crowd and he looped his arm with hers once they were together. "Come, her highness will help us follow his majesty's order and bring the book of lineage."

Edian thought it would be best to agree under the circumstances, "Yes, of course." She smiled as the three of them headed to where the records were kept.

The library was beautiful, extravagant, and larger than the eye could see. Rumours had it that one could walk for days and never reach one end or the other, or that people had gotten lost inside, never to be seen again. Those were stories of the past. Now there was a teleporter every few hundred metres, so nobody would have any trouble.

Slowly, with a relaxed gait that didn't suit his lies, he walked towards one. "You will have to activate this I'm afraid. The librarian seems to have switched them off to mitigate any crime while at the ceremony."

"Why does my father want the book of lineage?" She wanted to know the reason before activating the teleporter.

"To change up the ceremony. He says that it's too boring keeping it the same."

Edian smiled at Raskreia, feeling nervous. Considering what they both knew, the princess would most likely pass it off as her father trying to distract Draconis from Lord Raizel's disappearance but it was still worrying.

"Alright." Raskreia activated the teleporter.

The flash of light annoyed him. There was always some sort of drawback to these things. Others made you dizzy or took too long to transport you. Still, it brought them in front of the vault, and he retreated a few steps with Edian, bowing. "I will leave this to you, it wouldn't be proper of us to enter."

Raskreia nodded as she opened the door to the vault, she could go on alone and bring the book back. It was her father who'd demanded it after all.

"Now that wasn't hard was it Edi? Her highness is a very trusting woman."

"She won't be happy if, and when, she finds out you've tricked her." Edian replied. She was curious, but she didn't want to betray the trust of one of her students.

"I'll go take the book to his majesty so she doesn't feel betrayed. I'm sure he won't mind changing things up." Though he would need to also tell Ashoka to teach his daughter some things.

Edian nodded, "Alright, as long as she doesn't get hurt in this."

"Finding out her other parent won't hurt her. Not when we have no intention to reveal it." Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry."

Raskreia returned minutes later with the book. "This is the book of lineage. Let's take this to my father," she said, holding onto it for safe keeping.

"Of course, your highness." Though Ashoka would be surprised, the man knew better than to reveal his schemes.

The three of them headed back to the throne room, through the main library. She looked around for her father.

"His majesty is with Duke Tradio's daughter." Draconis observed the girl, she was a nymph of the same age as Raskreia. She and her father weren't of this kingdom, rather, a forest to the east.

"I'll wait until he's done," Raskreia didn't want to disturb him, even though she knew she could if she wished.

"That would be best." Ashoka couldn't leave his throne for long anyway. He would return there soon so- "We can wait for him by the throne."

"Yes, that's a good idea.”

Draconis watched the interaction carefully. Ashoka was acting strange, almost overprotective of her as if she was Raskreia. As he pet her head and made his way back, Draconis chuckled, leaning in to whisper into Edian's ear. "I think I can fathom a guess to who his spouse is."

Edian looked at him, "Who?" If he had an idea then she would like to know as well, either way, they'd find out soon enough.

"Duke Tradio."

She stared at him, wide eyed, "Really? What makes you think that?"

"The way he treated his daughter is the same way he treats Raskreia." An oddity that had never occurred before.

"Hmm... that is strange. I wonder whether he's just being kind because they're from so far away." It certainly was a possibility.

"Edi don't be dense. You're with his majesty more than I am, since when does kindness equate to treating a grown woman as his child for him?"

"You have a point, but then again, he treats your brother like his son." She smiled, remembering her moments training Raizel.

He snorted. Raizel? That idiot brother of his needed to be watched to make sure he didn't accidentally kill himself, of course he was treated like a child. He bowed as his cousin returned, sitting on his throne. "Your majesty."

"Ah, what are you three doing here? Do you wish to see me about something?"

Raskreia frowned, confused. Had her father forgotten already? "Didn't you ask for this?" She offered the book.

"You wanted it to spice up the ceremony you said, no?" Draconis smiled, threatening. Ashoka better not ruin this.

Ashoka took the book, since he'd sent Raizel off it would be better to go along with whatever Draconis was up to, for now at least. "Yes, thank you Raskreia."

Hesitating, Raskreia decided to leave. It wasn't her business what her father was going to mess up this time.

"So, your majesty, do you think you could check one little thing in that book for me?"

"What do you want to check?" He was sure his cousin was planning something, but wasn't quite sure what.

"How about-" he gave a gentle smile- "whether that spouse of yours is Duke Tradio? Or maybe that Claudia Tradio is your daughter?"

Ashoka laughed, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Think about it as payment for sending my brother off to be this year's sacrifice."

"How do you know about that?" Nobody was supposed to know until, the announcement later.

He snorted, unimpressed. "Do you take me for an idiot? If my brother was here than we would already have seen him by now. The only reason you could have called him before us is this too."

He laughed nervously, "Is that so? Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Do you think you would be sitting in peace if I had?"

"You do have a point." He laughed nervously.

"So. Am I right?" He wasn't as curious as one would think about this. Only the fact that Duke Tradio was friendly with Suldala interested him.

Ashoka let out a huff, "Yes, he is."

Draconis smiled, satisfied. "I never would have thought he was your type. Even if he's handsome with that braid of his."

"And who would you consider to be my type?" He asked, curious now.

"Last I checked? Snakes." He did actually remember the naga Ashoka had crushed on. She was a strange one. "Is it the vines? They're wriggly like them."

"That's none of your business," Ashoka told him, blushing slightly. His reasons were his own, he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

He laughed, amused. "Love then? Not bad." Or it really was the vines. Probably not though. "Well that's that. Do get on with the ceremony soon, I'm bored."

"Very well." There didn't seem to be any reason to drag things out any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Staring down at the dirt road, Rozaria frowned. They still weren't far enough. She sped her horse up to a trot.

Noticing the change of pace, Raizel did the same, "Is there something wrong?"

"The faster we get to the midway point between the capital and nearest village, the faster I can teleport us to the south of the kingdom." And she wanted to get rid of him quick. He was much too boring.

"Very well." Raizel wondered whether the king had made the announcement to his mother and brother. Would they come for him if they knew?

When she finally saw the marker depicting the point, she slowed, and dismounted beside it. A flower? Well, the king chose what he chose. "Once we go, you cannot return. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." He replied, determined to do this, he'd promised the king after all, and he would keep his word.

Rozaria sighed, and placed her hand out over the tiny blue flower. Slowly a dark mist gathered around them, and once they were obscured from view, it started to dissipate, showing a new place.

Raizel looked around, in wonder. It really was beautiful here. "How much further?"

"There should be a village nearby, and then the castle is deep in the forest after that." She looked over the path, studying which direction they were supposed to go.

"Will you be taking me to the castle?" He wasn't good with directions, he didn't want to get lost, not when it was something this important.

"Yes." Mounting her horse again, she pointed out a direction. "There to the village. We can do some scouting too."

Raizel nodded, riding with Rozaria in the direction she had pointed. He was relieved that he would be taken to the castle, rather than left to find his way.

Once at the village, Rozaria looked it over. It was in a much better state than she would have thought, and all the people were well. "I do hope we aren't in the wrong place."

Raizel hoped so, as well, he wasn't good with directions in general, so there wouldn't be much he could do to help, if they were lost.

As they rode through the village, she kept an eye out. There! The elder's house! Like his majesty had said there were statues of people outside the house. Very lifelike ones; it was quite impressive. She dismounted again, gesturing at Raizel to do the same.

Raizel followed suit, dismounting and following Rozaria to the house. He wasn't sure what the situation required, so he'd leave the talking to her.

Knocking on the door, a young girl (a naga, so probably not as youthful as she appeared to be) opened it, hissing at seeing them, almost as though she was laughing. "Ah yess, it'ss that time of the year issn't it? Come in."

Rozaria followed, being careful not to step on her tail. Raizel did so too. Were they going to stay here before heading out to the castle?

"We're here to see the elder."

The girl laughed again as she led them to the sitting room, curling up on a pillow. "That'ss me-" then she looked to Raizel- "Now magician, you need make hasste or the ssuplement to your power will wilt, and you will need to return on horsse alone."

Raizel looked at the girl’s tail, intrigued. He'd never seen a naga before. Would the monster at the castle be the same? "How long do we have to wait here before we move on to the castle?" he asked politely, he wasn't sure how long it'd be before his family found out and tried to stop him.

Rozaria coughed politely. It seemed there were several misinterpretations going on. "Thank you for the advice elder but, Lord Raizel is this year's sacrifice. On the other hand-" she stood- "I'd better return. Thank you." She practically ran out.

The scene made the naga laugh, and she looked at Raizel again. "Sso you're the ssacrifice? I'll be the one leading you to the casstle."

Raizel had planned to thank Rozaria for her help, but wasn't able to with the speed she left, still, he hoped she'd know, how grateful he was for her help. He looked at the naga, nodding once, before getting up, ready to follow her.

The girl rolled her eyes as the magician stood. "Rude, aren't you? Ssit for a bit before we go. I have questionss to assk of you."

Raizel sat back down- "Very well, ask whatever you wish."

"What about your name, magician? I'm Arakei. You may refer to me asss Elder or Elder Arakei."

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel," he stated simply.

She snorted. "Long ain't it? Sso you're that famed one? Sstrongesst magician of thiss kingdom? I wouldn't have thought that they'd ssend ssuch an important persson. And a damned magician to boot."

"I volunteered."

"Let me repeat again. I wouldn't have thought the king of your wretched kingdom would be sso foolissh to ssend a magician here." This man was just like every other human it seemed. They never bothered to learn the truth, and knew nothing of history.

"I don't understand, why does it matter whether I'm a magician or not?" The king hadn't mentioned there'd be any problems with him volunteering.

"Astra, you know that it iss the land just ssouth of here yess? The border iss but a few dayss walk for you humanss from thiss village."

Raizel looked at her questioningly, did he have to travel to this village? He'd get lost without an escort.

Ugh he was one of the quiet types then? How annoying. They were never as interesting as the quiet ones of her people in Astra either. "Do you know Astra or not?"

He shook his head, "I don't travel much." He didn't want to say, he lost his way far too easily, and his family forbade him from going out alone.

"What hasss your family been teaching you? Ssuch an important noble, and you don't know of the neighbouring territoriess? Are you sstraight up fucking with me here, magician?" Her fury showed on her face, and she was hissing loudly. He better not be fooling around with her.

Raizel shook his head once more, "I have lived a rather sheltered life, I mostly watch the world from my window. I don't know people, places or much of anything." He didn't read much, it was far more rewarding to stare out of his window.

"Well!" she huffed, "Pathetic. And you think you can end the... cursse? Even though you don't know enough to even be trusted to maintain relationships with other territoriess?"

"Curse?" Raizel thought he was supposed to be a sacrifice, he didn't know he had to break a curse as well.

Oh fuck. She'd gotten too angry and said something she hadn't meant to. She would need to rectify that. "Yess. Cursse. Ssacrifice. You humanss have your ssynonymss don't you?"

Raizel nodded, "What is the nature of this curse, and how do I break it?" If that was why he was here, then he'd have to know as much about the curse as possible.

"How sshould I know?" She did but it wasn't her place to say anything. "I only know of the hisstory that you humanss ignore becausse of your cold-hearted wayss."

"I see, this is something I need to work out for myself." He'd figure something out; he was a powerful magician after all.

Ugh she really didn't like this man. "I'll tell you of this area'ss hisstory."

Raizel nodded, he needed to learn all he could. "Yes, thank you."

"About a thoussand yearss ago iss when everything sstarted. You sshould know that at leasst right?" If he didn't know when the monster in the castle had appeared then, that would be proof he was an absolute failure.

Raizel nodded, "Yes." The king had told him that much at least.

"But there'ss ssomething you humanss alwayss leave out. A thoussand years ago, this land belonged to Astra." Her birthplace.

Raizel listened to her intently, as he continued to nod. "What happened?"

"In that time, your people were sso much more violent. Sso cruel," she murmured. "The thingss they would do are... They would cut off the hair of our gorgonss, and the tailss of my folk. They took sscaless and hornss ass trophiess. Do you want to guess what they did here?"

Raizel shook his head, he was terrible at guesswork. "What did they do?"

What an emotionless man, but what had she expected from a Sol? "Your ancesstorss declared war and ambushed our people here. Tortured uss, and drove uss out of our homess. That dark night... wass horrible. It wass lit up with flamess, and when our crown prince came, they took him captive. And you know why they did it? Becausse our empress at the time had rejected your prime minisster!"

Raizel's eyes widened in horror, "I'm sorry," his voice was filled with sadness, "What became of the crown prince?" If he was still alive, perhaps there was a way to rescue him.

"How would I know!" Of course, she did know. After all, there was only one place here they could have held him captive. "It doessn't matter. After all that, your kingdom of Ssol declared its boundariess included thiss territory too. Not that I cared. The resst of this village is Ssol, but me? I'm from the Astra village that wass here a thoussand years ago."

"That's terrible, is there no way to return things to the way they were?"

"Your people die in a hundred yearss: what can you do now? Even you magicianss live for a thoussand years at mosst. I'm happy asss long asss you know what happened here."

Raizel nodded, "Thank you for telling me, I won't forget what you've said."

"You better not." She rose, tail uncoiling. "Let'ss go then; you don't need to worry about ssuppliess. We deliver to the cassstle every fortnight."

Raizel stood to follow her, thankful she'd be taking him to the castle. "How far is the castle from here?"

"Hmm I can sslither there in fifteen minutess sso..." Arakei looked over the statues outside carefully, adjusting a few- "maybe two hourss with you."

Raizel nodded, "Do you know anything of the monster that lives in the castle?"

"He'ss handssome," she said, matter-of-fact, "our empress had children with him."

"I see, what's his personality like?" Raizel asked, he'd be staying with him, so wanted to know as much as he could find out.

"He'ss rude and annoying and a brat-" but she adored him. "I don't really ssee him often, only when the empress comess around. She doess it more ever ssince sshe abdicated."

"I see, where is the empress now?" He asked, wondering if he'd see her, while staying at the castle.

"Sshe likess to travel. Ssometimess sshe leavess her twinss here for the monsster to look after while sshe'ss out exploring."

"I don't travel much, but it sounds nice."

"You wouldn't like it the way sshe doess it."

Raizel cocked his head to the side, in confusion. Maybe travelling wasn't as much fun as he'd heard.

"The empress is crazy-" the same sort that Arakei was- "and cravess adventure. The ssort of ssituationss sshe getss into, you'd find terrifying."

Raizel smiled, perhaps, after he'd broken the curse, he could have a few adventures of his own. Though not the crazy ones Arakei was talking about.

They continued on for another hour, Arakei bringing up one topic or another. Sometimes she would remove her eyepatch for a moment to let her wound breathe but, never long enough for Raizel to be able to see it. Only when the castle was in view did Arakei pause, her red scales glistening under the sunlight. She took out a wooden charm and pressed it to her lips, closing her eyes, before offering it to him. "Here."

Raizel took the charm, "Thank you. What is it for?"

"Luck-" another lie but she felt no shame, for he wouldn't know what it was for- "I have given it to all thosse who come here."

Raizel nodded, "I'll be sure to keep it with me then." He smiled, thanking her for accompanying him to the castle.

"I won't go up to the gatess with you; that brat doesn't like to ssee me. It should be fine though, the gatess are usually open and sso are all the doorss."

"Alright, thank you for everything." He walked towards the gates, and pushed it gently, only for it to open easily. He headed down the path, towards the door of the castle. He wasn't sure what his time here would be like, but he was certain, he would do everything in his power to break the curse.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle was beautiful. The halls were wide with floors of wood, or carpeted with plush material when of stone. Rooms were large, just as the castle itself was, and the ceiling towered high with stunning murals and beams criss-crossing up. Only some places weren't grand but, even those were furnished well even if not with splendour. Ventilation could be spied through walls, somehow not ruining the look, and somehow keeping the places warm, or cold if that was needed. With that warmth came the scent of the wild flowers neatly placed into vases everywhere. It was obvious the place was well cared for, and that it cared for others itself, yet... It was empty. So very empty. Only one man, strange in his robes of black and silver webs, was present.

Raizel walked through the halls of the castle, he'd only just begun exploring, but he'd managed to get himself lost already. Perhaps, if he continued walking through the castle, he'd run into the Monster, he'd been told so much about.

In a room furnished with furs, furs, and more furs, a man awakened. He glared up at the ceiling from his bed, a pile of blankets and pillows, then stood up to neaten out his clothes. Something was off, strange. Abnormal. So, he placed one of Astra's night festival masks on his face and strode out.

Raizel came to the end of the hallway, another dead end. Interesting. He'd have to head back the way he came.

The man stood at the beginning of the hallway where Raizel was, simply watching him.

Raizel stopped, looking at the man standing before him. Was he the monster?

Ugh. Right. It was around that time wasn't it? Every ten years someone would be sent as a sacrifice or whatever. His gaze turned annoyed though it probably didn't show.

Raizel started at the man in complete silence, he wondered if he should say something, or introduce himself maybe, but he wasn't sure how to address this stranger.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you here?"

Oh, so he was supposed to introduce himself. "I'm Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I've been sent here to break the curse."

"Tough luck, no curse here," the man said, "and what's with the entrance? You break into everyone's home or what?"

Raizel just stared at him, "Arakei, told me about the curse, and said to come here."

"Ugh. The village elder? Girl's senile, and she doesn't know the difference between pale with an e and pail with an i." He ran a hand through his hair, annoyed. "You seriously believed her?"

Raizel wasn't sure if he knew the difference either, "I have no reason not to."

"So you came here to do what? Harass me?"

Raizel shook his head, "No, I came here to break the curse."

"What damn curse?"

He thought for a moment, he knew there was a curse, but he wasn't sure of the exact nature of it, no-one had told him what the curse was about. "I'm not sure. I was told there was one, and I should break it." He answered honestly.

The man huffed. "So, you decide to barge into my home?"

He sighed, he wasn't explaining himself very well was he, "The doors were open."

"Oh yes, I'm not wearing armour either. Is that permission for you to go ahead and stab me?" _The doors were open_. For fuck's sake, that was true but also up there in terms of stupidity. Why did Arakei keep on directing people here? Couldn't she just listen to him and tell them there was no curse?

Raizel tilted his head to the side, "Why would I want to stab you?" The man really wasn't making any sense.

"By the stars of the northern skies-" he hated this man already. Of all those who had come before in nine hundred and ninety-six years, this was higher up on the list of annoying ones. "Whatever. I'll tell you what I always tell everyone who comes here. You can listen right?"

He nodded, "Yes." He was good at listening.

"This is the main area. Go right and you'll find the western wing. There are rooms there and you can take any that you want. You can go anywhere except the eastern wing, got that?"

This was worrying, he turned looking around, he wasn't sure which way west was. "I'm not sure I can find my way without an escort." He hoped the stranger would be kind enough to take him to where he needed to be.

"Excuse me?" An escort? What the fuck?

"I am lost." He answered honestly, he'd been wandering around aimlessly for several hours, before he ran into the stranger before him.

"..." Fuck. He hated him so much. With a sigh, he waved his hand and a bird made of paper came flying to them, glowing inscriptions on its body. Raizel, the son of Suldala's marchioness if he remembered right, was a magician so he should be able to sense the enchantment on the paper and utilize it easily. "Here. She'll show you around. Just tell her where you want to go or what you need and she'll take you there."

"Thank you." Raizel replied, bowing slightly. "When do I find out about the curse? If I am to break it, I need to know as much about it as possible." However he looked at it, he was here for a reason, and he would carry out his duty.

"Ugh there's no curse." How many times did he have to repeat that? "But we have a library. Knock yourself out or something."

"Okay." He thanked his host once again, before asking the paper bird to lead him to the library. He wasn't tired just yet, so he might as well read about the curse, if it were possible to do so.

The library was just as grand as the rest castle. Leather-bound book, tomes with covers like bone, scrolls; there were countless books.

Raizel stood looking at the library in wonder and amazement for a few moments before walking over to a bookshelf, and picking up a book on the history of the castle. He sat down in a comfortable armchair and began reading. He'd be here for a while, it seemed.

Time passed. Though in a way strange for it wasn't the same flow for everything. For some it was slower, for some faster, but regardless the windows showed the sky as it darkened, and the candles lit up with red and yellow flowers as the night bloomed.

Raizel continued studying the books for another couple of hours before finally deciding to turn in for the night, he'd come and read the books again in the morning. He looked to the small paper bird, "Can you show me the way to my room?"

It simply fluttered up from where it had been resting, and with the rustling of paper, flew in circles in front of the doors of the library. It wasn't capable of opening them on its own, and couldn't use the little windows made for them if it wanted to lead someone.

He stared curiously at it for a few moments, before waving his hand to open the door, letting the bird through, in order to guide him to where he wanted to be.

The moment they opened, it quickly swooped through, and returned to fly in circles around Raizel's head whenever he was slow. Which was always. Though it took a while, and though there seemed to be a bit of a distance, they eventually reached the western wings. Each of the doors had a large metal key inserted into the locks, an obvious indicator that nobody used them. The bird settled down onto his head, nestling into his hair for it made a better nest than its own.

Standing in front of a large set of doors, Raizel turned the key, and made his way inside, the room was larger than he'd expected, and as opulently decorated as the rest of the castle. He entered the room, closing the doors behind him, and began to get ready for bed. It had been a long eventful day, and he was looking forward to finally getting some rest. He wondered how his family was doing without him, and whether they would've found out he was here by now.

Though it was clear he was readying for bed, and the paper bird too as it let out chirps while continuing to nest, two clear knocks came to his door.

The knocks startled him; he wasn't expecting anyone. Was it the owner of the castle, or had his family come to take him back? He wasn't sure. Raizel got up and walked towards the door, opening it to welcome his guest.

The door swung outwards and the guest, not having expected the action, let out an upset grunt as it hit its body. The statue (immaculately carved and of a gorgon; a famous one) didn't make any motion to indicate its feelings on the matter though, and simply held out a piece of paper.

Raizel apologised to the statue, before looking at the note. He'd have to rest later, for now it seemed his company was requested for dinner.

Now that it had his attention, the statue moved. The only reason the rock didn't grind against the floor was due to the plush carpet.

He followed the statue to the dining room; he didn't want to keep his host waiting.

The dining room was a simple one. For when there were less people rather than the grand one reserved for more, or when there were social gatherings. It was dimly lit too, and hard to see in for humans. The statue slowly crept behind the masked man's seat as the aforementioned man watched Raizel enter. The table was laid out with two dishes.

Raizel wondered whether he should sit opposite his host, or take a seat next to him, maybe it would be better for him to wait until he was told where to sit. He didn't want to upset the man again; he was sure he had earlier.

"Are you going to sit or not?" By Mother Astra, this asshole had to be a damn joke. "And why did you go back to your room after the library? Nobody skips meals in this place and you're not going to be starting that habit."

"I apologise," he bowed his head. He wasn't expecting to be summoned to dinner. He may have to talk more, if he didn't want to upset his host. "Where would you like me to sit? Opposite you, or next to you?"

"Wherever." At least he wasn't creating a mess. Yet. "There's a meat dish and a vegetable dish. Eat both."

Raizel nodded, taking a seat next to his host, it'd be easier for them to talk that way.

"Just ask your guide to take you to the kitchen when you need to eat. She can show you the different ingredients that you can cook with."

"Okay, thank you," he replied. Then he realised he didn't know his host's name, "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Finally. The people of Sol really were extremely rude. "Urokai."

"It's nice to meet you." Raizel smiled, he had given his name earlier, although he wondered if he should introduce himself again, "I'm Raizel."

"I know." Urokai stood, the statue following him. He made to leave now that he was done with what he had intended.

"Are you not going to eat anything?" Raizel asked.

"It's midnight. I ate ages ago." Plus, he had no intention of eating in front of a human. They never took it well.

"We could talk more, if you want, at least until I've finished eating." He wasn't sure how Urokai would feel about that, still it didn't hurt to ask.

"No." He was already tired with this body. And staying with this man? Ha! He left without another word, and before anything else could be said.

Oh well, he tried. He started eating. Wondering if the paper bird would like some too, he held a small piece of meat out for the bird, "Do you want something to eat?"

It just chirped at that; the noise similar to laughter.

He put the fork down and patted the bird's head with the tips of his fingers "Okay," he laughed; it was a ridiculous idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai will have one (1) friend and it'll be a paper bird and everyone will love the paper bird more than canon characters by the end.


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been a week or two since his ride with Raskreia; Karias was in high spirits. He'd bought a bouquet of roses, so if Rozaria had truly been flirting with him like Raskreia had said she was, he'd ask her out. He wasn't able to make his move at the ball a few days ago, so he'd vowed to seek her out afterwards. Now, to locate her… perhaps Raskreia would know where she was.

Raskreia was with Claudia, the two women in each other's arms under the shade of a tree in the eastern gardens. They were speaking quietly to each other but separated the moment they sensed someone nearing. Schooling her expression, Raskreia calmed once seeing that it was simply Karias, and laid a hand on Claudia's shoulder to calm her too.

Seeing Raskreia, Karias was overjoyed- "How's it going sis?"

"Fine." Her eyes went to the roses in his hand while Claudia stared at him in confusion. She was mouthing the word sister to herself and Raskreia glanced at her, amused, before continuing, "Going to Rozaria?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Something about romance always had him feeling good.

"Up in the astronomy tower or in Knight Mergas' office with Ludis." She didn't really know what Rozaria and Ludis did up in the tower, but they were always holing themselves up in there. She could call Rozaria if need be and she did so often enough; a courtship wasn't something she deemed important enough for that though.

"Thanks, Sis, I'll head to the astronomy tower then. Have a good day ladies." He bowed slightly before heading on his way. It didn't take long for him to reach the tower. He climbed it slowly, looking for Rozaria.

The stairs spiralled up and up and up. Though there were doors and hallways on other floors, the magic in the air grew stronger the higher one went. It was enough to make Karias' feathers tingle despite not being summoned, and it was obvious that Rozaria would be at the top, skilled magician that she was.

Finally reaching the end of the staircase, Karias made sure he looked presentable before entering the room that Rozaria was sure to be in. "It's lovely to see you again, Rozaria," he said, announcing his presence.

As he did, three pairs of eyes stared at him, Rozaria and a death spirit glancing between him and Ludis who was pinned down by them. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke, "Nice to see you too. Hi."

"Would you like me to come back another time?" he asked, taking in the scene before him.

"Ah. Nah it's fine." Rozaria let go and the spirit did so as well, fluttering behind her and peeking out to look at him.

Ludis got up, embarrassed. "We were just messing around."

"I see." Undeterred, Karias got down on one knee and presented the roses to Rozaria. "These are for you, please accept them as a sign of my affection."

The spirit's expression became scandalized and his bare feet finally touched the ground. "In front of me? Really?" His words garnered him a smack on his head from Ludis, and he pouted.

Rozaria on the other hand simply chuckled. Though it was obvious she wasn't insulted, she didn't move to take the roses either. "Affection? Really? We've talked maybe thrice and that's not nearly enough time." It's not like she wasn't interested, she simply wanted him to slow down.

"My apologies, I tend to get a little over excited sometimes." He would have to think this through more if he was going to court Rozaria properly.

"Don't worry about it. For now..." she hummed thoughtfully, then grinned. "Lusar! Put Karias to the test, will you? I want to see how far he's willing to go."

The death spirit perked up, floating again. "Okay~"

"A test?" Karias didn't mind. "What kind of test?"

Lusar just smiled. "You're a seraph aren't you? I can smell a human lineage so half borne? Come here!" He moved over to the large window that was thrown open.

"Yes, yes, I am." Karias answered, walking over to where Lusar was standing. Reaching the window, he stared down at the ground below. "What do you want me to do?"

With a mischievous smile, he leapt out, causing Ludis to sigh. "He wants you to catch him."

What!?... Karias leapt out after him as his wings materialised and managed to catch him halfway down the tower. "You could've told me what you wanted before you jumped."

That just made him giggle. "Ah but Ria's letting me test you so I make the rules. You pass on flying and reflexes but-" Lusar pushed himself out of his arms, floating alongside him- "not thinking. Ludis helped so that's cheating."

"It's not cheating if your test is stupid anyway!" Ludis shouted from above. Rozaria simply laughed. Though she hadn't heard what the two were saying, Ludis made it clear enough. It was quite nice to have an angel like him around.

"I see, is that a good thing?" Karias asked, wondering if that meant he wasn't suitable. Lusar had said he'd partially failed the test.

"More tests! There's loads more I need to check to see if you're good enough for Ria! You might be a lil dumb but that's fine. Mother Astra loves us all equally so if you have anything to make up for it you can court her."

Dumb? That took him back a little but Karias nodded anyway. He'd prove he was worthy of courting Rozaria. "Very well, what's your next test?"

"Uh." Lusar's face went blank. "Wait! You guys worship fire or whatever right? Do you do that too?"

"Ah, no, I believe only in our All Mother's Grace, is that a problem?"

"Ugh." He scrunched up his face, starting to float upside down. "Mother Astra doesn't fit into this equation well... So, okay! Ludis you test him!"

Ludis sighed at his words but nodded. "Then both of you, come back up."

Karias wasn't sure what was going on, still he headed up to the top of the tower, ready to take part in whatever test Ludis had planned.

Lusar dragged Rozaria away the moment he landed, insistent on Ludis' tests being secret. All three of them knew that it was really just because he wasn't actually going to test Karias though. After all, Lusar hadn't really been doing that either, Rozaria had simply given him the chance to be close to a handsome man to feel up his muscles.

Pulling over two seats around the table he had been pinned down on before, Ludis sat down. "You can sit, and put your wings away if you want." Seeing them made him want to transform too, but he couldn't. His true form was too large to fit in here.

"Alright," Karias replied, hiding his wings away and sitting in a chair opposite Ludis. "What's the next test?" he asked. It must be something important if Rozaria and Lusar left the room for it.

"There is no next test." Unlike Lusar he didn't really have an intense desire for touching someone who was here to court an entirely different person. He really did need to have a conversation with him.

"What? Didn't Lusar say there were more tests to come?" Karias was slightly confused, but if Ludis said there weren't any more tests then he had no reason to doubt him.

"They were just messing around. He wasn't even testing you in the first place, that's just how he is."

"Oh, so that's what that was." Karias laughed nervously He couldn't believe he fell for something like that. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Ludis shrugged. "Nothing about your courting attempt. That's none of my business, though Rozaria is right. You should get to know her before trying to do this."

"Yes, I intend to. I was merely trying to get her attention." He smiled. No one could deny he hadn't succeeded in that.

"You got more of Lusar's attention," Ludis said, amused. But then, that was just because he was easily led on. "How did it feel to stretch your wings?"

Karias blushed a little at that. Still, Rozaria must've noticed him, right? "It felt really good, I don't get to fly as often as I'd like, except during practise. I'd prefer to not have them hidden at all."

Smiling, Ludis poured them some tea. "It's not like you have to. They take up some space but not enough to be too much of a nuisance. You'll probably just get stared at a bit."

"I'm not sure Rozaria would want the extra attention." He himself didn't have any problem with others staring at him; he rather enjoyed being the centre of attention.

"She doesn't really care. Ria does what she wants whenever she wants." And anyway- "You're lucky that you can walk around with your wings out. Take advantage of it."

"When you put it like that, I don't have any reason not to, I'll take them out again when I leave here." Karias smiled, perhaps that would get Rozaria to notice him more.

Ludis sipped at his tea- "That's good. How's your father been?"

"He's been well. He's busy with a lot of things these days, but he does make time for me when I ask to see him. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, small talk?" Ludis shrugged. "I don't really want to deal with Lusar right now." He'd be all smitten going on about Karias and that hurt.

"That's fine, I do enjoy talking." Karias smiled, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you being held down by Lusar and Rozaria when I walked in earlier?"

That brought a bright blush to his cheeks. "They wanted to see if my strength from my true form carried over to this human form."

"I see, and does it carry over?" Karias asked, he was curious as well now that Ludis mentioned it.

"...No." And both of them had made jokes about it, some much more embarrassing than others.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you without your strength." Karias knew that he would struggle if he didn't have his.

"It's fine. There aren't really that many places where I can turn into a giant feathered wheel that's also on fire so I'm used to it." Ludis didn't have any interest in destroying anything, and- "My swordsmanship is decent enough that I won't need to either. If we really do need to, mother and I go to Astra, or back home to Laupland."

"Let me know if you ever need help with anything where physical strength is required." Karias smiled. He wasn't as strong as some of his kind, but he did train and practise a lot.

Did he think not being stronger than a spirit somehow meant he was weak? Even Rozaria was pretty strong so even without Lusar he wouldn't have had the easiest time getting up. But still- "Sure."

Karias nodded. "I won't let you down. Anytime you need my help, I'll be there." He would look after his friends and make sure they didn't come to any harm. "How're you doing? In general?"

"Pretty good actually. Mother and I have been going through the laws for the prime minister to see whether any need amendments."

"I see… sounds difficult." Karias knew he'd never have the patience for something like that.

Ludis chuckled, amused. "Not when you know them inside out."

They continued to speak for a while over tea, simply relaxing. It was nice not to have to look after Rozaria and Lusar causing trouble for once, perhaps he needed to spend his time with Karias more. Mother Astra knew he desperately needed the calm.


End file.
